Wolf Aros
Wolf Aros is the current Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, as well as the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Wolf came into power immediately after the Clone Wars and the defeat of Darth Sidious. Since then, he has led the Republic through times of trial, new discoveries, skirmishes with the Sith, and the dreaded Reaper War. Early Life Wolf Aros was born in 50BBY, on the Core World Anaxes. He grew up there under the reign of the Galactic Republic. The Aros family, like most others on Anaxes, consisted of a long lineage of naval officers. However, at a very young age (approximately one year old), he was discovered by former Jedi Knight, Mace Windu on a diplomatic trip. Mace, coming into contact with the child completely by accident during a naval ceremony, could immediately feel his presence. This was a very rare occurrence, as most young Force-sensitives were not as 'present'. Mace pulled the family aside after the ceremony was over, requesting a blood check. Wolf's father reluctantly gave up his son when the child's midichlorian count was revealed through use of this blood test. Before long, the young Wolf was aboard a transport headed back to Galactic City and the Jedi Temple. Wolf passed through his 'youngling' years under the guidance of Grand Master Yoda, not unlike every other Jedi Initiate. The Grand Master knew that the young boy had potential. He surpassed his fellow initiates before long, becoming somewhat of a leader among them. There was only one other child who could keep up with the young Wolf - a young Caridan boy named Revan. Over time, Revan began to best Wolf for unknown reasons. By the time the two children were ten, the rivalry had become much more intense. Wolf's annoyance grew as he continued to lose to Revan time and time again. He re-doubled his efforts, studying the Force and lightsaber techniques any time that he wasn't busy with something else. One time, during a lightsaber duel with Revan, Wolf used a special technique that Mace Windu had taught him to forcefully beat back his opponent. The duel ended with the exhausted Caridan backed into a corner with no lightsaber left. From that point on, while Revan still managed to defeat Wolf most of the time, the Caridan respected him much more than the others. Soon after, a friendship developed between the two. Knighthood and Betrayal At age eleven, Wolf was selected as a Padawan learner by Jedi Knight Saesee Tiin. Wolf flourished under the teachings of his master. He learned so many new techniques having to do with starfighter combat and telepathy. Wolf had actually learned so fast that he could soon best his master in combat, both in space and with a lightsaber. He even began to rival the great Mace Windu when it came to lightsaber combat and Force usage. By age ninteen, Wolf had been through several masters, his first having been elected to the Jedi Council. He had passed his Knight Trials with flying colors, right alongside his best friend, Revan Abraxis. The two powerful teenagers became Knights together, only serving to increase the bonds of their friendship. In the year that followed, Abraxis had begun to dabble in powers that Wolf understood as forbidden. Several heated arguments between the two best friends eventually led to the breakout of a fight. This fight between the two left an emotional scar that never truly disappeared. One day, Wolf was asked to meet Revan in the Senate Rotunda. A confused Wolf dropped what he was doing and headed to meet his friend. When he reached the grand hall, Wolf was surprised to find not his friend, but a cloaked man with the dark side radiating off of him. He almost called for help when the hooded man called to him. It was then that Wolf realized the horrible truth. All this time that his friend had been looking into unorthodox techniques, he had been researching the ways of the Sith. Wolf felt like he could die at that very moment. He fell to his knees and told himself it was all an illusion. A test. None of it was real. However, it was more real than Wolf could understand. His closest comrade had become the very thing he had been taught to despise and work against. Revan preached at Wolf and told him of the new things he had discovered. Of the power he had achieved. The fallen Jedi reached out to Wolf then, asking him to come experience the power for himself. Tears streamed down the face of the Jedi Knight as he shook his head and denied the request. Revan tried again to no avail. Wolf stayed silent, not bothering to stop the tears that were dripping onto the carpet. The Dark Jedi finally resolved to leave on his own. Vowing to never go against Wolf at any point. Never would he return to haunt his former friend. The Clone Wars Years went by, and slowly circumstances began to distract Wolf from the memories of his friend. Within a few more years, the Clone Wars erupted on Geonosis. Wolf took part in the Jedi raid on the Colosseum, being one of the few Jedi to survive the droid onslaught. Wolf would go on to become a prominent General in the Grand Army, greatly respected by all of his troops. His powers grew and grew, until he was easily a match for the Grand Master Yoda himself. Yoda saw this and decided that a promotion was in order. About halfway into the Wars, Wolf was promoted to Jedi Master... Supreme Chancellor Palpatine saw Wolf as a growing threat, and had tried on numerous occasions to organize his death. However, all of his attempts failed. Palpatine had even been ready to execute Order 66 before his plans were complete, if it would get rid of this annoying Jedi. Unfortunately, he was discovered by that unstable Knight Anakin Skywalker. In the battle with Mace Windu that followed, Palpatine attempted to convert Anakin to the dark side. Anakin had walked in on the lightsaber battle, and saw Master Windu threaten to kill the Knight's mentor. Windu went for the death blow, and Palpatine, seeing that Anakin would not move, struck back with Force Lightning. He sent Mace flying across the room, knocking him unconscious against the wall. An argument between Palpatine and Anakin ensued, resulting in a lightsaber battle. Fulfilling the prophecy as the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker bested and struck down the Sith Lord. Wolf arrived right after, a team of Jedi trailing behind him. The powerful Jedi was escorted by Grand Master Yoda as he ran into the room to see if Anakin and Windu were alright. The two had survived, and although shaken, would go on to become leading members of the Order. The Clone Wars lasted for another year, but without the lead of Sidious, the CIS soon collapsed. The Republic was restored to it's original peaceful existence, with Grand Master Yoda as temporary Chancellor. Yoda soon began to recede from politics though. One day, he called Wolf to his chambers. The aged Grand Master revealed that he was retiring to a life of solitude to learn the techniques of the Living Force under the ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn. He appointed the surprised Wolf Grand Master. Wolf argued against the decision, claiming that he didn't think he was ready. Yoda waved off all of his doubts and reassured the young Master. Over the course of several months, Yoda taught Wolf all there is about becoming the Grand Master of the Order. Aftermath Wolf quickly gained the support of many Jedi under him. His sincerity and prowess in political matters had even gained him the support of a few Senators. Anakin's formerly secret love (Wolf and a few select Jedi knew) Padme' had recommended that he run for Chancellor's office, since nobody had been very successful since the loss of Yoda. Wolf complied, very unconvinced that his policies would gain the approval of the Senate. He was an excellent speaker though, and his charismatic attitude brought about many new ideas. When the time came for the Senate vote, Wolf was ahead of the pack pun intended. He was elected to the position, becoming the first Jedi Supreme Chancellor since the early days of the Republic. After a few years of peace, everything was disrupted when the Republic suddenly fell apart. Wolf woke up the next day alone on Anaxes with naught but a single legion of Clone Troopers, and that is where the real story begins...